War Mirrors
by OblivionHammer
Summary: A Stormtrooper and a Rebel Marksmen are stranded together on Felucia and must work together to survive. Will something more than friendship bloom? Based loosely on Star Wars: Battlefront 2


**Premise: A Stormtrooper and a Rebel Marksmen are stranded together on Felucia and must work together to survive. Will something more than friendship bloom? Based loosely on Star Wars: Battlefront 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrighted materials used in this story. I do not profit from this. All rights reserved to their various owners.**

**Author's Note: Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Not much to say except I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Kaiya's POV:**

Felucia was terrible. Simply and utterly terrible. Or that's what she would of thought had she been any other girl. But Kaiya Vale was very much unlike other girls. Most girls didn't dance with death the way she did. Kaiya was a member of the Rebel Alliance, and, at the time, the last Rebel marksmen left on the planet.

She reloaded her rifle, stepping out from behind the enormous root that had been her cover. She sucked in her breath, aimed through the scope, and bagged herself another plastic soldier. She pulled back behind the root, breathing out and letting as much of the anxiety as possible flow out with it.

It had been 4 hours since the Imperial fleet had exited hyperspace above them. 2 hours since the dropships had started to land. The single benefit to Felucia's terrain was that it prevented the Imperials from bringing in anything bigger than a chicken walker. Still, they were losing ground by the minute. Bravo squad had rolled out ten minutes ago, radioed for backup 6 minutes ago, and now they were silent.

Kaiya looked up, seeing the brief flashes as the Rebel fleet struggled to hold off the invading Imperial forces. She guessed that soon enough they would retreat, attempt to fall back to Yavin 4 and regroup with the main fleet. Leaving them here to die.

She took another deep breath, stepping from out from behind the root and firing a flurry of shots. No matter what, she would hold her post.

**Cord's POV:**

Cord slowly moved through the overgrown fauna, taking each step carefully. It had been almost half an hour since he'd been separated from his own squad during a firefight. The sounds of far off battle echoed though his helmet's audio sensors. He wished he was with them, at the very least so that he could have some backup.

Roughly 7 minutes ago he'd seen another trooper ahead of him, but that trooper had dropped dead almost instantly, likely from a sniper. So Cord had stayed low, using mushrooms and the like as cover. He moved towards the large tree-like thing that almost certainly had to be where the sniper was hiding.

He approached the bottom, and immediately was dismayed that there didn't appear to be an easy way up. He looked back towards where he'd come from, determining that the sniper had to be looking that way to have a good vantage on the approaching troopers. Using that logic, he found a reasonably thick root on the opposite side and began to half climb, half walk up it.

It took almost 11 minutes to reach the top, but he was lucky in that an outgrowth of some sort provided cover in case anyone had been looking towards him. He peeked over it and saw the sniper. She couldn't have been older than 24, with short brown hair. She was ducked behind a root, keeping herself out of sight while she prepared for her next shot.

Cord slung his E-11 around his back, pulling out his blaster pistol. He crouched behind the spongy wood, waiting for her to make a move. He saw her take in a deep breath, spin around and raise her rifle…

He leaped over the pseudo-branch, covering the distance between them as rapidly and silently as possible. He wasn't able to reach her before she fired, but the moment after, he had his gun to the back of her head.

"Freeze, scum. Drop the rifle and take a step back from the edge." To reinforce his command, he grabbed her by the leafy green vest -and subsequently the clothes underneath- that she wore as a precaution in case she should try to jump.

She dropped the rifle, leaving it near the edge, and he slowly started to pull her back, away from the edge, sure to keep his gun to her head.

"Your pistol, drop that too. And your grenade belt."

She complied, tossing both towards where her rifle now lay.

**Kaiya's POV:**

She cursed to herself the instant she had felt the barrel against her hair and skin. She should've noticed a single soldier on her perch, especially with all the noise his armor made. She backed up slowly and followed his instructions. Much as she would have preferred to jump, his grip on her clothes made that impossible.

She began to silently contemplate a way out of this disaster. There was still the vibroblade knife in her boot, but how was she supposed to get to it before getting shot. She really didn't want to get shot. Getting killed by a stormtrooper would've been worse than jumping.

Her headset crackled to life. "This is the Endurance. The enemy fleet is beginning to overwhelm us. If you can get off planet and back to the ship, do so now. We'll be executing a retreat jump to the Yavin system in 5 minutes." The message ended and she sighed inwardly. Outwardly, she maintained a constant scowl.

The stormtrooper slapped some binders on her hands and forced her to her knees. "Just sit tight. I need to radio for backup."

A familiar whine filled her ears, and she heard the trooper yell. "Kriff! What do you mean there's an airstrike incoming!?"

Kaiya laughed, causing him to wheel on her. "What the kriff are you laughing at!?"

Kaiya gestured to the sky. "Don't you hear it? We're done here."

**Cord's POV:**

Cord was about to blow her away when he heard the whine too. He stood, looking out across the battlefield when he saw them. A trio of TIE Bombers, headed right for them. Then he watched them start to drop their payload, and he knew there was no way he could get out.

They got closer, carpet-bombing, and he saw his prisoner stand up. He felt the sudden urge to be the hero, and as the bombers hit the tree, he tackled her to the ground, shielding her with his own body.

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Hope you like the introduction. Here's to the next chapter!**


End file.
